


Slice of Heaven

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa takes her girlfriend to a little hidden place in the Harvest Counties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Heaven

Louisa was surprised to find Lisa waiting for her when she finished her chores for the day at Jorvik Stables.

“Hello,” said Louisa, smiling at her girlfriend as she walked over to Stein and handed the empty slop bucket to him.

“Hey,” said Lisa, and smiled back at her. “Are you done for the day here? You know that you don’t have to do chores here anymore, right?”

“I know but I like doing farm stuff,” said Louisa, shrugging and smiling. “And I need the money anyway. And yes, I am done for the day.”

“True, I guess,” said Lisa. “And good, because I’m taking you on a date. So go mount up whichever horse you’re riding today.”

“Good thing I haven’t eaten yet,” said Louisa. She washed her hands at the tap near the stables, though she yelped when Starshine lipped at the bit of skin exposed between her shirt and pants.

“You have sugar,” said Starshine.

“I always did say you had a sweet ass,” said Lisa, and giggled as Louisa blushed.

“I had sugar,” said Louisa. “A little peppermint thing. But I gave it to Lady this morning when I was helping out Nat.”

“Drat,” said Starshine, and both girls laughed at him. Louisa straightened up, wiping her hands on her pants, and then went to retrieve Dragonkiss from the stable.

“So, where to?” asked Louisa, following Lisa out of the gates and across to the large walled city.

“Well, it’s kind of unconventional,” said Lisa.

“Says the rock star dating a relative nobody,” said Louisa.

“True,” said Lisa. “Anyway, we have to trick the city guard.”

“Easy enough to do,” said Louisa. “Poor man, though.”

“Yeah, I know. But trust me, it is completely worth it,” said Lisa. She rode ahead of Louisa, obviously taking on the task of tricking Gavin.

Five minutes later, Lisa met Louisa near the stairs with a large key ring packed with keys in her hand. One key had devil horns on it.

“We’re going to…” Louisa gestured up the stairs instead of saying the name, fearing that Gavin or someone would overhear.

“Mm-hm,” said Lisa. “You’re not scared, are you?”

“Of course not,” said Louisa. She followed behind Lisa up the stairs, and then kept close to her as they walked through the passage towards the gate to Devil’s Gap.

 _“You are scared,”_ said Dragonkiss. _“I can feel your fear.”_

 _“It’s called putting on a brave face for my girlfriend,”_ said Louisa. She trembled slightly, though, as Lisa unlocked the heavy, warded iron gates and pulled them open.

Devil’s Gap certainly lived up to its name. There was only one single, tiny winding path, covered here and there with patches of darkness. Strange, dark things moved and roared in the darkness surrounding the path, and Louisa saw a giant tentacle breach the darkness far in the distance.

“Keep close to me,” said Lisa. “And ride at a walk.” Louisa nodded and did as she was told, trying not to look down. Because it was a long way down. She suddenly wished that she’d saddled up one of her ponies that morning, or even an Arabian. A lighter-coloured horse would probably be best, though. Starshine’s white coat was clearly visible in the darkness.

At last, they reached the other side of Devil’s Gap, and Louisa blinked in surprise as they came out into a lovely little place. It looked like the Forgotten Fields, and she remembered once seeing a path that had been blocked off.

“Welcome to the forgotten part of the Forgotten Fields,” said Lisa, gesturing to the space quite grandly. “This is one of my favourite places to come. It’s where Starshine and I were headed when… well, you know what happened.” She dropped her hand, and Louisa stopped looking around to look at her girlfriend.

“It’s beautiful,” said Louisa. The grass was quite long in places, but there were other places where it was significantly lower. “Does anyone else ever come here?”

“I guess so,” said Lisa. “Those who are brave enough to pass through Devil’s Gap, anyway.”

“What is this, a makeout spot or something?” asked Louisa.

“Well, it’s private because there’s only one set of keys for the gate, so… yeah, basically,” said Lisa. “If the pit of darkness over there doesn’t turn you off, at least. But we can go further away from it if you want.”

“You always spirit me away for sex,” said Louisa.

“I’m feeding you first this time,” said Lisa, holding up a finger. “There’s a difference.”

“I didn’t say I minded,” said Louisa with a laugh. Lisa led her to another spot a little further away from Devil’s Gap, and Louisa dismounted and looked around while Lisa spread out a picnic blanket and put down a picnic basket. Starshine got to work on keeping the grass low, as did Dragonkiss.

“Well, good. Because you’re dessert,” said Lisa. Louisa blushed and kissed her. Lisa returned the kiss, running a faintly-trembling hand down her back. Louisa grabbed Lisa’s hands and wrapped them around her, then wrapped her own arms around Lisa.

“Is coming here hard for you?” asked Louisa.

“Yes. But I wanted to show you this place and I feel better now that I’m here,” said Lisa. “Anyway, let’s forget about that and have our lunch. You must be hungry after working all day.”

“I was actually considering eating the pig swill,” said Louisa, and laughed as her stomach grumbled. “Though Stein does make good pig swill.”

“Then you’d be the little piggy,” said Lisa, and kissed her on the nose. Louisa giggled.

They sat down on the picnic blanket and Lisa unpacked the picnic basket. There was a thermos of something that may or may not have been hot chocolate, the obvious sandwiches, and an entire small cake which was also chocolate.

“It’s a good thing that you have a girlfriend who enjoys chocolate as much as you do,” said Louisa.

“It’s my only requirement,” said Lisa, swiping some frosting off the cake.

“I thought you said that I was the dessert,” said Louisa. “Unless you’re going to spread frosting on me.”

“Can I?” asked Lisa. “Not right now, I didn’t bring any with me, and despite the rumours I don’t carry a tub of chocolate frosting with me at all times.”

“I’m surprised that you haven’t suggested it already,” said Louisa. “And I might get all sticky from it but I wouldn’t mind being licked clean by you.”

“Lunch first,” said Lisa, but it sounded more like she was reminding herself. She licked her lips, though, and Louisa blushed. She really did want it, if the wetness between her legs was any indication.

The sandwiches had evidently been made by Alex, being some of the most delicious that Louisa had ever tasted. She ate two of them, and then nibbled at a third while Lisa began to cut the cake.

“I guess you were hungry,” said Lisa, and Louisa blushed and swallowed another bite of her ham sandwich.

“Just a bit,” said Louisa, and grinned. “I like Alex’s cooking. Sandwich-making, whatever.”

“And the cake was made by Catherine,” said Lisa, finally cutting herself a large enough slice.

“Oh, so it must also be heavenly,” said Louisa. She finished her sandwich but took a drink from the thermos before eating a bite of cake.

“Duh,” said Lisa, laughing as Louisa beamed at the taste of the cake.

The cake disappeared very quickly, and then Lisa dabbed frosting onto Louisa’s nose and licked it off. Louisa trembled and grabbed Lisa’s bottom lip with her teeth. 

“You didn’t eat much lunch,” said Louisa.

“I was saving room for dessert,” said Lisa.

“You ate half the cake,” Louisa reminded her.

“Not that dessert,” said Lisa, and laughed. Her hands went under Louisa’s top, fingertips touching bare skin. Louisa gasped at the touch, then cleared room on the picnic blanket so that Lisa could lay her down.

“And now you can feast,” said Louisa, helping Lisa to unbutton her trousers and slide them down. Lisa got the owner of removing her panties, and Louisa moaned as Lisa immediately licked the wetness glistening on her pussy.

“The most delicious meal in all the land,” said Lisa, her fingers gently stroking over Louisa’s pussy and making her lift up towards Lisa.

“Prepared with love,” said Louisa, and then moaned when Lisa’s finger slipped in.

“Plenty of juices to lap up,” said Lisa, thrusting her finger in and out. Louisa moaned again, then a little louder as Lisa at last returned her tongue to the wetness. 

“I can be loud, right?” asked Louisa, then moaned and threw her head back as Lisa’s tongue brushed her clit.

“Nobody here but us,” said Lisa. She flicked Louisa’s clit with her tongue a few more times, hearing her moans getting louder.

“Good,” said Louisa. Her fingers curled in Lisa’s hair and she moaned as she pushed her head in deeper. To her delight, Lisa took the prompting as intended and flicked at Louisa’s walls with her tongue. She knew the one spot that would make Louisa almost scream and probed it with her tongue, causing her girlfriend to arch her back and moan loudly.

Lisa wanted to give her girlfriend the sweet release that she craved, but she also wanted to draw it out. So she went back to darting her tongue in and out and swirling it around while also nipping at her folds. She knew that Louisa enjoyed the nipping, if only by the new wetness that was quickly dripping onto the picnic blanket and coating Lisa’s chin.

“Fuck,” Louisa moaned, tilting her hips up. She moved her hips until Lisa held them down, and then Lisa returned her tongue to flicking her walls and Louisa’s moans got louder. Lisa’s fingers gripping her thighs also helped things along. Louisa cried out Lisa’s name as she came, her back arching and body stiffening for a moment.

Lisa withdrew her tongue when she could and then licked her lips, though she’d need a napkin or something to fully clean the juices from her face. The only problem with outdoor sex was that there was no nearby shower to clean up in. Well, there was the ocean, but that was too salty.

“That was so good,” said Louisa, still lying on the picnic blanket with her knees up. “We should do this more often.”

“Maybe you can return the favour next time,” said Lisa, and kissed her. 

“Oh, I will,” said Louisa. She pulled Lisa down on top of her and kissed her, her tongue quickly moving into Lisa’s mouth. Though Lisa’s tongue was tired now, she still lazily managed to move her tongue into Louisa’s mouth and brush tongues with her. And she definitely didn’t complain when Louisa unzipped Lisa’s jeans and moved Lisa onto her back.


End file.
